LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 9th December 2017' *Brent Reservoir: 2 drake Goosander briefly at 08:00 (Andrew Self); 7 Snipe, 2 Water Rail, 21 Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, Coal Tit (Brent Birders) *Dollis Brook: Barnet Lane - Totteridge Station - 85 Redwing, Nuthatch. (Samuel Levy) *Fairlop Waters Country Park: 2 x Long-eared Owls, 1 x Great White Egret (Neil Twyford and Alan Thomas) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 28 Redwing, 12 Fieldfare mainly S @ 09:10, Stock Dove, Mistle Thrush, 2 Collared Dove (Samuel Levy) *North Finchley, Hutton Grove: 5 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare SE (09:15 - 09:30) (Samuel Levy) *Richmond Park: Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, 12 Wigeon, m Peregrine, 2 Buzzard, c50 Fieldfare over, 13 Siskin, 3 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden, C.Williams) *Shrewsbury Park, SE18: 13 Redwing, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Greenfinch, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Tim Rymer). *Ten Acer Wood area: Little Owl, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Peregrine, 2 Snipe, Buzzard, Little Egret, 11 Skylark, 6 Linnet, 2 Rook (G Westley) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret still on Main Pit (Twitter) *Wimbledon Common: Hawfinch (finally!) flew over The Causeway towards the village (Les Evans-Hill) *Woodford Green: 2 Hawfinch South low over canopy at 09.54, Little Egret, 4 Siskin, 2 Chaffinch, circa a dozen Fieldfare North, and a female Sparrowhawk also Common Buzzard over at 12.40pm (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park, Garden KT4: 1 Sparrowhawk flew in, 3 Greenfinch & 1 Chaffinch NE, dozens of Redwing moving through and landing near house (Isaiah Rowe) 'Friday 8th December 2017' *Alexandra Park: Chaffinch, 2 Fieldfare, 20+ Goldfinch, 2 Hawfinch flew into trees lining Lower Rd adjacent to Butterfly Meadow, Kingfisher, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Pied Wagtail, 30 Redwing (Bruce Carson) Where is Lower Road and where is the butterfly meadow, please? Thank-you Birder. Cross the perimeter ditch by west side cricket scrub. Walk 30m NW, pass under a line of trees onto tarmacked Lower Rd. Butterfly Meadow is adjacent space on north side of this road - Bruce. Bruce - many thanks Birder *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: Mute Swan, 5 Mandarin Duck 3m 2f, 3 Shoveler 2m 1f, 11 Tufted Duck 8m 3f, 6 Common Gull 4 adults 1 second-winter 1 first-winter, Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Danemead Wood: 20+ Hawfinch 2-3pm flying into trees (Roger Buxton via Herts BC) TL346079 *Finchley: Garden N3 - 39 Redwing into roost 16:00. (Samuel Levy) *Little Britain, Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 Common Buzzard perched in tree - Huntsmoor Island, River Colne. (Roger Dewey) *Hyde Park: Black Redstart, usual location at 13.50hrs, 5th day.(Dave Jordan) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern main lake N side 10.40 (Simon Osborn) *Oakwood Park, Southgate: 80+ Redwing forming an open loose flock between Gardens/Tube line/Tea rooms where they are congregating & feeding on a Holly bush. (E.Sapatsch) *North Finchley: 6 Fieldfare E at c9.20 (John Colmans) *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Redwing, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, Peregrine Falcon over at 11:40 warned off by resident pair on Hospital, Sparrowhawk (Nathalie Mahieu). *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *Stocker's Lake: 6 Goldeneye 3m 3f (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Stockwell in a community garden; 9 House Sparrows (Michael Mac) *Tate Modern: again 2 Peregrine on chimney (John Colmans) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 165 Redwing, 3 Common Gull, 25 Fieldfare, Pied Wagtail, 5 Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 2 Canada Geese. (Samuel Levy) * Tottenham Marsh: Hawfinch on West Marsh 300 yards north of Stonebridge Lock (Paul Whiteman, David Bradshaw, Terry Rawlings) * Trent Park: 23 Goosander 5m 18f/imm, Little Grebe, 3 Mandarin 2m f, 2 Siskin, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 25 Black-headed Gull (Pete Lowman) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 5 Goosander 4m f Ashley Pit late-am (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret still in area (Twitter); Firecrest w/ tit flock Garden Wd fr path behind hide am (Rupert Evershed via Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1m Scaup, 5 Goldeneye (1m 4f), 1m Sparrowhawk. (Daniel Whitelegg, David Bradshaw); pr Goosander on High Maynard but spooked by helicopter at 3pm - looked to put down on Lockwood, 2 Green Sandpiper in relief channel (Chris Farthing) *Wandsworth Common: Hawfinch showing at top of tree behind café fr bowling green c0945 (Peter White via Twitter) *West Norwood Cemetery: Jackdaw over calling, 10 Redwing, Nuthatch, 40 Starling over (Michael Mac) 'Thursday 7th December 2017' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *City: dead Woodcock on Bishopsgate (Tom Smith) *Hyde Park: Black Redstart still this morning active in trees by Gates 8 and 9 then into event site. (Vince Kinsler); again at 14.55hrs. (D.Jordan) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern N. shore main lake (with a possible 3rd seen nearby but in a different area just minutes before), 2 Shelduck, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat m f, 8 Snipe, 9 Fieldfare, 200+ Starling flew over just before dusk heading towards Fulham (Martin Honey) *Maple Lodge NR: Great White Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper - members only (Twitter) *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): Hawfinch in garden by pond and seen via CCTV only at 11.55. (John Reid) *Queen Mary Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: 2ad Yellow-legged Gull, 21 Great Black-backed Gull, 86 Fieldfare (Howard Vaughan via ELBF facebook) *Richmond Park: 15 Woodcock (Richmond Park Bird Group); male Peregrine at dusk, 2 Buzzard (J.Wilczur) *Stanborough Lakes: c250 Ring-necked Parakeet roosting in trees between A1M and A6129 at 4pm viewed fr Stanborough L car park (Graham Knight via Herts BC) TL226109 *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 18 Redwing n, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 13 Redwing, Fieldfare, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 16 Goosander 10f/ imm 6 m, m Tufted Duck, 4 Mandarin 3m f, 11 Siskin, 3 Goldfinch (Pete Lowman, David Hills) *Town Park, Enfield: 3 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 3 Mute Swan m f juv, 3 Shoveler 2m 1f, 3 male Pochard, 27 Tufted Duck 16m 11f Carr's Basin, Sparrowhawk, Common Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 9+ Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 3 f Chaffinch, 4 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret still in area (Twitter) 'Wednesday 6th December 2017' *Banbury Reservoir: f Red-breasted Merganser again at 10.30 am viewable through fence at top of Banbury Road E17 (Lol Bodini). *Brixton: 7 House Sparrow on feeders on Glanville Road, Blenheim Gardens Estate (Tony Stones) *Connaught Water Epping forest: male Goosander and male Pintail, no sign of Smew (J-P Elmes) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 12 Redwing (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Mute Swan juv, Tufted Duck m, Little Grebe, Pheasant m, Goldcrest (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: 12 Cormorant roosting on island, 2 imm Grey Heron, 5 Mute Swan m f 3 1st-winter, 2 Egyptian Goose m f, 87 Mandarin Duck 55m 32f at 16:10, f Shoveler, m Pochard, 21 Tufted Duck 12m 9f, 6 Common Gull 5 adults 1 first-winter, 9+ Stock Dove, c250 Ring-necked Parakeet, Tawny Owl emerged from daytime roost seen hooting on branch 16:17, Grey Wagtail, 8 Redwing (Robert Callf) *Hackney E9: Kestrel f perched on rooftop in Albert Close 9.40 (Jan Dobbie) *Highfield Farm: Hawfinch (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) TL186058 *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Black Redstart found by Dave Jordan on Monday still in same location (Frank Nugent) Nice to meet you this morning Frank. NB any birders planning on visiting, do not be afraid to get close to security gate 8 as event control room has been briefed and there shouldn't be any issues DJ *Mardyke, Stifford-Aveley: Firecrest (Alan Shearman per ELBF facebook) *Oxleas Wood: Green Woodpecker, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 25+ Redwing, Kestrel fm, Sparrowhawk (Ron Turner) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *Staines Moor: Little Egret, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 237 Herring Gull ne, 14 Redwing, 13 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Tate Modern: 2 Peregrine on the chimney (John Colmans) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 33 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, Siskin. (Samuel Levy) *Tottenham Marsh: Hawfinch seen three times (E and W side) 10.30-12pm; also m Sparrowhawk & Kestrel, m Reed Bunting, f Stonechat, flock of c20 Redwing (Lol Bodini, Terry Rawlings). *Trent Park: 17 Goosander 10 f/imm 7 m (only 11 by the time I left with 6 birds being spooked off by walkers getting too close), 2 Pochard m f, 3 Tufted Duck m 2f, 6 Mandarin 5m f, 23 Siskin most feeding in trees on S side of upper (western) lake, 3 Bullfinch, 2 Redwing, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker. (Pete Lowman). The Goosander generally stay until about 2:00 pm when they fly off E to roost in the Lee Valley? - R Callf. Hi Robert. This is generally the case but today there were 17 at 11:00 am and by Noon 6 had been spooked off Pete *Uxbridge: 2 Little Egret wading in R. Frays, also 1 Goldcrest by Cowley Road. (Roger Dewey) 'Tuesday 5th December 2017' *Bentley Priory: Hawfinch heard but not seen, 1m Goosander on Summerhouse Lake (Andrew Haynes). *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, Kingfisher (Simon Worsfold) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, 7 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret perched in trees above river Hogsmill 08.30 (Neil Batten) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Tawny Owl calling 05:20; also 2 Mistle Thrush, 22 Redwing, 11 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Sparrowhawk (Samuel Levy) *Grovelands Park: 51 Mandarin (43 m & 8 f) (James Palmer) Advice for potential Mandarin Duck counters - stay until dusk when most of the birds emerge from hiding and gather on the water before they venture off into the woods to feed - R Callf *Hampstead Heath: c5 Redpoll with Goldfinches, c25 Greenfinch, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Little Grebe (on Sanctuary pond), c15 Redwing, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker and Green Woodpecker (Dave Porritt with MBS) *Hyde Park: Male Black Redstart at 09.10, same location as yesterday, inside and outside of event site between gates 8 and 9 (Dave Jordan); Black Redstart still present 13:15 same location, mainly in trees but occasionally on ground (Quentin Given). *Lewisham High Street: Little Egret flying east early afternoon (Conrad Ellam) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern N shore main lake, 3 Pintail 2m f grazing marsh (Martin Honey); Caspian Gull 3cy/4th winter - possibly a hybrid, Yellow-legged Gull 1cy (J.Wilczur) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 6 Goldcrest in tit flock (Rich Petley) *Oxleas Wood: 2 Kestrel f m, 25+ Redwing, 2 Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Treecreeper, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Firecrest, Mistle Thrush, Stock Dove (Ron Turner); Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Pete Coates) *Stocker's Lake: 10 Red-crested Pochard 8m 2f, 7 Goldeneye 5m 2f (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC); 2 Little Egret, 3 Kingfisher, 12 Fieldfare, c6 Redwing (Steve Carter via Herts BC) *Stockwell: a community garden - 4 House Sparrows on feeder (Michael Mac) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 45 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Tottenham Marsh: Hawfinch (per Pete Lambert) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c105 Redwing, c75 Fieldfare (inc 33 W), c20 Siskin, 15 Rook, c115 Common Gull, m Sparrowhawk, 6 Teal, 63 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose (plus 3 'farmyard' geese) (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 12 Goosander 10f/imm 2m These birds are easily spooked so please take care how you approach the lake. Many thanks, 8 Mandarin 5m 3f, 2 Pochard m f, 2 f Tufted Duck, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Redwing (Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup still on No 4, 6 Goldeneye including drakes on No 4 & 5 (David Bradshaw) *Waterworks NR: 1+ Firecrest still (David Bradshaw, Susan Huckle) *Wembley Park: Tawny Owl hooting in gardens 04:00-06:20 (Joe Taylor) *Whitewebbs Park: 10 Mandarin Duck 6m 4f, Hawfinch flew over (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Wigeon, Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, Peregrine (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: 6 Siskin (increased to 13 at 12.15) and 2 Goldcrest, then 5 Hawfinch and c12 Redwings going North over canopy at 8.45am; also 3 Egyptian Geese going South low over canopy at 9am; now c50 Redwing low going South at 9.03am & Buzzard over at 11am and a 1st for me!...a Fox breaking cover in the garden, went for a lope over the first 2 metres, then covered the last 4 metres at breathtaking speed to grab a Squirrel beneath bird feeders! (Ken Murray) *Wraysbury GP: 1 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Buzzard, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Firecrest (C Lamsdell) 'Monday 4th December 2017' * Black Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Mandarin Duck, 60 Siskin (C Lamsdell) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) * Camley Street LNR: 5 Siskin 2m 3f, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Cetti's Warbler (ringed), 1 Grey Heron, 1 Goldfinch. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 19 Wigeon, 12 Pochard, Water Rail h, 105 Lapwing, 3 Snipe, 10 Common Gull, 8 Jackdaw, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 11 Fieldfare, 10 Linnet, m Bulfinch (Vincenzo Halley-Frame via Twitter) * Epping Forest Connaught Water: Male Smew, 2m Goosander, Pintail, 24 Mandarin, 3 Wigeon, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Chris Baldwin) * Erith (Thames Foreshore): incl. 300+ Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Dunlin, 140+ Redshank and a Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Highfield Farm: Hawfinch at edged of Highfield Pk w/ Redwing flock (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) TL180063 * Hyde Park: Male Black Redstart feeding in oak canopies around gate 9 of Winter Wonderland event site at 11am but mobile. Still flitting between trees at 15.20hrs (Dave Jordan) *London Wetland Centre: 12 Redwing by entrance, 1 Bittern N shore main lake (seen from Dulverton & WWF & Peacock hides), 1 Chiffchaff and 2 Goldcrest (one ringed) Explore feeders, 2 Shelduck wader scrape (Martin Honey); 2 Caspian Gull both 1cy, 2 Yellow-legged Gull both 3cy (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden) *Lord's Cricket Ground: Peregrine over, plus 2 Mistle Thrush (John Colmans) *Northaw Great Wood: Marsh Tit, 10+ Hawfinch blue trail south of picnic area (per Herts BC) *Queen Mary Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver juv still present, 20 Meadow Pipits on W side, no sign of Horned Lark (Franko J Maroevic) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Avocet roosting w/ gulls on north bank 12:50 / present till dusk at least - permit holders only (Peter Newbound / Andy Tomczynski via Berks BN) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *Staines Moor: Red Kite, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Water Pipits, Little Egret, 6 Stonechat, 6 Shoveler over, Jackdaw, Meadow Pipits and Skylarks and Linnet, Cetti's Warbler, 20 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare (Nick Baker). *Stockwell: a community garden - 1 female House Sparrow again round feeders - few years ago there were about 30 coming here, few weeks ago about 9 and now 1 (Michael Mac). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 18 Redwing sw a.m. (Neil Batten) *Swanscombe Marsh: Botany Marsh & Broadness - Marsh Harrier m, 17 Gadwall, 8 Teal, 18 Lapwing, 22 Meadow Pipit, 30 Mallard, 1 Kestrel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Plover, 1 Dunlin, 2 Stonechat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Curlew, 7 Redshank - 07.30-10.00 (Roger Keith) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 49 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Grey Heron, 3 Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Town Park, Enfield: 6 Mandarin Duck 3m 3f Carr's Basin, 3 Shoveler 2m 1f, male Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck 14m 12f, Tawny Owl in flight being mobbed by Carrion Crows 16:19 (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 2 Common Pochard m f, f Tufted Duck, 19 Goosander 7 adult male and 12 f/imm lower lake, Kingfisher (Robert Callf); only 11 Goosander at 14:00 hours 8rh 3m, also Kestrel, 20 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Common Buzzard, 2 f Tufted Duck, 2 Mandarin m f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: main GP - Great White Egret (Steve Blake & Terry Smith per Herts BC) *Victoria Park: 4 Great Crested Grebe, 6 Shoveler, 1 Red-crested Pochard (JW Davies) *Walthamstow Reservoir: m Scaup still on No 4, m Goldeneye (John & Janet Cadera) *Waterworks NR: 4 Firecrests (Susan Huckle) *West Dulwich: gdn - up to 70 Redwing and 25 Goldfinch (Paul Collins) 'Sunday 3rd December 2017' *Alexandra Palace: Kingfisher tunnel reservoir, Kestrel having lunch in the 'Kestrel_tree' adjacent to reservoir, Great Spotted Woodpecker nearby 11.30 & 12.15 (Greg Smith) *Banbury Reservoir: female Red-breasted Merganser (Pete Lambert, Paul Whiteman, David Bradshaw, Geoff Gram) *Bayhurst Wood area: Tawny Owl past 7.30am, dozens of Redwing impossible to number from pre-dawn, 7 Fieldfare, 9+ Siskin, 2 Brambling, 3 Bullfinch, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel (Dan Pinkham) *Beddington Farm: Twite again on landfill (Twitter) *Bentley Priory: 6 Hawfinch - seen in tree top towards top end of Spring Meadow viewing from TQ152930 and looking south west, 6 Lesser Redpoll, c50 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, c20 Fieldfare, c40 Redwing, 1m Goosander (Tony Blake). *Brent Reservoir: female Goldeneye briefly - returned later flew off water, 25 Snipe, 3 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2+ Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 20 Redwing, Little Egret and also Ivy Bee (Brent Birders) *Broadfields Farm: m Sparrowhawk, 3 Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 45+ Redwing, 3 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, 2+ Siskin, 4-6 Bullfinch (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS News) *Canons Park, Edgware, Middx, HA8: 56 Redwing & a Fieldfare feeding on red berries, Treecreeper, Nuthatch trilling, Song Thrush singing, Mistle Thrush singing; Seven Acre Lake (private access) - 10 Shoveler 5pr, pair Gadwall, Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, 4 Cormorant, 50 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, one near adult Herring Gull (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) regular Birdwalk (Next RSPB Birdwalk Sunday 14 January 2018) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, ad Great Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, f Kestrel, 3+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail (Vincenzo Halley-Frame via Twitter) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 3 Teal, Little Grebe, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Siskin (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: 13 Cormorant roosting on island, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Mute Swan m f 3 1st-winter, 2 Egyptian Goose m f, 106 Mandarin Duck 67m 39f at 16:10, 86 Mallard 61m 25f, f Shoveler, male Pochard, 30 Tufted Duck 17m 13f, 12+ Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 14+ Redwing, singing male Mistle Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch - 14.00-16:15 (Robert Callf) *Heathrow, Polar Park: 5 Siskins and 4 Goldfinch (Wendy Marks) *Horniman Museum: 5+ Goldcrest, 40 Redwing (Paul Collins) *Kentish Town: female Blackcap feeding in garden (Frank Nugent) *KGV Reservoir: drake Scaup, 15+ Goldeneye, 9 Goosander, 3 Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 50+ Redwing (20+ on the deck), 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, 3 Stonechat, Coal Tit (2nd ever), 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 30+ Linnet, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows and Claygate Lane: 40+ Gadwall, 35 Lapwing, 20+ Red-legged Partridge, Water Rail, Tawny Owl, female Blackcap, 30+ Fieldfare, 40+ Redwing, 30+ Siskin, 4 Bullfinch (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: red-head Smew, male Peregrine (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: 40+ Shoveler, 24 Egyptian Goose, Bittern, Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps); 2 Water Rail, 3 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 13 Goosander (Ashley Pit). (Chris Baldwin) *Morden Hall Park: Firecrest, Water Rail, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Teal, Chiffchaff, Cetti’s Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Morden Hall Park Nature Group) *Purfleet: Buzzard, Avocet, Grey Plover, 145 Golden Plover, 322 Lapwing, 13 Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit, 242 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 24 Redshank, Barn Owl, Rock Pipit (Fraser Simpson blog) *Queen Mary Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver (Dave Kenrick per FJM) *Rainham RSPB: Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Avocet, Grey Plover, 145 Golden Plover, 322 Lapwing, 13 Curlew, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 242 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 24 Redshank, Barn Owl, Green Woodpecker, Firecrest, pr Bearded Tit, Rock Pipit, f Bullfinch (per ELBF facebook) *Richmond Park: 3 Dartford Warbler, 4 Stonechat (S Woolfenden) *Saunders Ness, Isle of Dogs: 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (all 2w) (Sean Huggins) *Sewardstone Marsh: Water Rail showing well on the river, many Redwings (J-P Elmes) *Stockwell: a community garden - 1 female House Sparrow according to Breeding Bird Survey 2016 sparrows in London declined again by 73% (Michael Mac) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 45 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Collared Dove, Chiffchaff, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtail, Treecreeper, 2 Pied Wagtail, Stock Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Rook, 24 Common Gull, 49 Black-headed Gull, 3 Teal, also presumed f Goosander flew in the direction of Darlands Lake/ Long Pond 15:36 (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 14 ' Goosander' 4m 10f/imm, 4 Mandarin 2m 2f, 8 or Parakeets (T. Wood) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup on nw corner of No 4, Woodcock over East Warwick, 7 Goldeneye with one drake on No 4, Green Sandpiper in overflow channel, Stonechat West Warwick (David Bradshaw, Geoff Gram) *Waterworks NR: 3+ Firecrest (Jamie Partridge via Twitter) *Wick Wood: male Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Redwing (Harry Harrison) *Willows Farm Lake: 1+ Hawfinch (Andrew Steele via Herts BC) 'Saturday 2nd December 2017' *Bentley Priory: 9 Hawfinch together in tree top, 11:45 for 15 minutes, following several sightings of one's and two's from 11:00. Easily scoped. Favoured area, middle of Spring Meadow. Just stand and wait (Richard Francis). Spring Meadow is on the west side of the Bentley Priory Open Space, at approximately TQ153928 Haynes *Black Park: 3 Hawfinch over trees calling 13:00 (Paul Watts via Bucks BN) *Bow Creek: 12 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Brayside Farm, Enfield: 40 Redwing incl one partially leucistic bird (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: 16 Common Snipe, Wigeon m, Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Leo Batten, Pete Lowman, Simon Worsfold) *Broxbourne Woods: 10+ Brambling 6 & 4, 40+ Hawfinch 19 & 15 perched & others entering roost (Laurence Drummond via Herts BC) *Danemead Wood: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker at entrance to meadow 3pm (Alison Monckton via Herts BC) TL348078 *Dollis Brook: Barnet Lane - Totteridge station - 18 Redwing, 40+ Starling, Nuthatch (Samuel Levy) *East India Dock: Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Reed Bunting, 5 Shelduck, 2 Goldcrest, 137 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Ewell, Banstead Road: Common Buzzard perched in tree in grounds of DW fitness early afternoon (Neil Batten) *Fairlop Waters: Great White Egret in field east of seven kings water, 2 fem Goldeneye main lake 9.30am but mobile, 3 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 60 Lapwing, 1 Snipe, 20 Fieldfare, 1 Chiffchaff (Steve Bacon) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 20 Redwing, 7 Greenfinch, Collared Dove, 2 Starling (Samuel Levy) *Forty Hall CP: adult Black-headed Gull with white darvic ring E4UN on left leg - returning bird (Robert Callf) *Heathrow: c100 Golden Plover in field opposite Compass Ctr, 3 Grey Wagtail, 6 Pied Wagtail, Red Kite at Polar Park (Wendy Marks) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Canada Goose over, Egyptian Goose, 5 Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, no sign of Firecrest 10-12 pm (Mike Amos) *Muswell Hill: Wood Vale - 105+ Redwing W 11:35-11:50; 8 Redwing in garden. (Matt Evans) *Purfleet: Little Egret, 17 Avocet, Grey Plover, 125 Golden Plover, 274 Lapwing, 10 Curlew, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 483 Dunlin, 23 Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull, Barn Owl, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit (Fraser Simpson blog) *Raynes Park: garden - Great Spotted Woodpecker f, 5 Redwing, 70+ Starlings over, 3 Collared Dove, Song Thrush, mixed flocks inc Chaffinch f, Greenfinch f, Goldfinches, Coal Tit, 5 House Sparrows 2m 3f, with Great Tit & Blue Tit mixed flocks (P. Redmond) *Rainham RSPB: Little Egret, 2 Marsh Harrier, m Sparrowhawk, 17 Avocet, Grey Plover, 125 Golden Plover, 274 Lapwing, 10 Curlew, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 483 Dunlin, 23 Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull, Barn Owl, Rock Pipit, Water Pipit (per ELBF facebook) *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler, 286 Redwing mostly S, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Stonechat, 5 Lesser Redpoll, Little Grebe, Buzzard, 3 Meadow Pipit, 1 Reed Bunting (S Woolfenden) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent). *South Ruislip: Peregrine low over Sainsbury’s car park 10:40 (Alex Massey) *Staines Reservoir: 5 Pintail, Black-necked Grebe, Golden Plover, Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: 1 Little Egret, 1 Woodcock, 2 Grey wagtail, 5 Chiffchaff (C Lamsdell) *Swanscombe Marsh: Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 41 Lapwing, 2 Water Pipit, Stonechat, 40 Redwing, 10 Cetti's Warbler, 18 Bearded Tit, Hawfinch, 2 Raven (Andrew Self) *Ten Acre Wood area: Sparrowhawk, Snipe, Jack Snipe, 5 Stock Dove, flock 19 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipits, c200 Redwing everywhere in trees scrub & in grass, c150 Fieldfare (many feeding in short turf), 2 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 7 Lesser Redpoll feeding on willowherb seeds by hedge (Neil Anderson) *Thorndon CP: N section - 3 Egyptian Goose, Buzzard, Kestrel, 45 Lapwing NNE, 3 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush, 10+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 10+ Long-tailed Tit, 3 Coal Tit, 8+ Nuthatch, Greenfinch, 11 Goldfinch, 20+ Siskin Childerditch Wd, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Bullfinch 5 (3m 2f) Old Pk nr golf course & 2h Childerditch Wd, 12+ Hawfinch possibly 23+ - 12 in Old Pk (Woodland Trust) nr golf course & 11 in Childerditch Wd could have been same flock; S section - Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush 1 singing briefly, 12+ Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS News) *Trent Park: lower lake - fm Goosander, 3 Kingfisher, pr. Mandarin (Francis O'Sullivan) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 6 Goldeneye, 2 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Snipe, 7 Shelduck & 2 Egret sp W at 10:20am which were seen by 20 of us none of whom thought they were Little Egret but no-one quite felt 100% they could call them GWE (members of LNHS); afternoon 80 Redwing NW over West Warwick, m Goosander N over Lockwood, 3 Green Sandpiper & 3 Meadow Pipit in Lockwood relief channel, 3 Fieldfare between Maynards (stragglers from LNHS walk) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest in holly adjacent to Putney Vale Cemetery c10am (Les Evans-Hill) thrilled that you found it Les and great to know it's still there! Paula Many thanks Paula, found after a 30 minute search in the general area. Just the one but plenty of Goldcrest around as well making it challenging! Les *Worcester Park KT4: garden - roosting birds on trees nearby house, Redwings and one large flock, 31 Starlings, 15+ Goldfinch, gulls past- 50+ Herring Gull, Common Gull and Black-headed Gull - 14:55-15:25, also Goldcrests and a Green Woodpecker earlier (Isaiah Rowe) 'Friday 1st December 2017' *Banbury Reservoir: Whooper Swan 7:45-9:40 when it flew north, 14 Wigeon (Pete Lambert, finder; Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) *Belvedere (Thames' Foreshore): incl. 24 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Lapwing, 10 Redshank, 19 Ringed Plover and 27 Teal (MIke Robinson) *Bentley Priory: 3 Hawfinch in the upper Spring Meadow area 12:15, 2m Goosander on lake (Richard Francis) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, Firecrest, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters: incl surrounding fields - Great White Egret seen at 13.35 in field West of Lake and Marshlands, Meadow Pipit, Chiffchaff, 11 Lapwing (Simon Worsfold) *Iver Heath: 55 Red Kite (C Lamsadell) afternoon gathering - being fed locally *KGV Reservoir: 4 Hawfinch flew low NE over Sailing Club towards Epping Forest 13.40, m Scaup on N Basin, 1 Rock Pipit, 7 Goosander 4m 3rh mostly on N Basin, 5 Goldeneye 1m 4f/1st-w on both sides, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, large increase in Pochard numbers (Davey Leach) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Firecrest in holly bush by wooden telegraph pole along mud path opposite old toilet block. Stayed in same holly bush 20 minutes but very mobile and elusive, also 2 Mute Swan, 14 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck 2m 1f, 2 Little Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, Woodpigeon, Feral Pigeon, Collared Dove, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet, Magpie, Jay, Jackdaw, 35 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Gulls, 2 Song Thrush, Redwing (my first here this winter), 4 Blackbird, 7 Starling, Nuthatch, 3 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, Robin, Wren, 2 Goldcrest. No Geese. Total 30 species. (Eric Brown) *Leyton Flats: 5 Wigeon, 3 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 10 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Little Egret (3E & 1 on Hollow pond) (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail 2m 1f, 1 Water Rail (Shailesh Patel); Bittern main lake north shore, 2 Peregrine CX Hospital (Mike Wheeler) *Purfleet: 12 Avocet, 2 Grey Plover, 92 Golden Plover, 433 Lapwing, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, 624 Dunlin (Fraser Simpson blog) *Rainham RSPB: m Goldeneye, 8 Mute Swan, 4 Marsh Harrier, Peregrine, 11 Avocet, 500 Lapwing, Grey Plover, 86 Golden Plover, 10 Curlew, 29 Black-tailed Godwit, 600 Dunlin, 45 Redshank, 9 Snipe, 12 Great Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Raven, Goldcrest, Firecrest, 4 Rock Pipit, 2 Water Pipit, m Bullfinch (per East London Birders' Forum facebook) *Richmond Park: Peregrine hunting, 2 Buzzard, 20+ Fieldfare, 2 Dartford Warbler (Friday Group); 15 Teal, 5 Wigeon, 7 Shoveler (J.Wilczur); 16 Siskin (Nigel Jackman) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Staines Moor: Little Egret, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel, Snipe, 2 Water Pipit (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Little Egret, Water Pipit (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: f Bullfinch (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Swanley Park: 5 Teal 3m 2f (Andy Meaton) *Thamesmead: female Goldeneye swimming in the Thames (Mike Robinson) *The Ridgway, Mill Hill: 12 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 3 Siskin. (Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Valley: c55 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, Kestrel, c50 Rook (pre-roost), 54 Canada Goose, 2 Greylag Goose, 13 Mandarin (10 drakes), 13 Teal, also Muntjac (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 19 Goosander 6m 13f/imm, m Wigeon, m Pochard, Common Gull, c30 Black-headed Gull, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 9 Fieldfare, 2 Goldfinch, 13 Greenfinch, Goldcrest, Stock Dove s (Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: c90 Lapwing NW, 33 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 1m Wigeon, 4 Goldeneye, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 3 Kingfisher, 2 Shelduck, 1 Water Rail (Walthamstow Birders) *Worcester Park: two male Blackcaps in observers garden (Bob Smith) ---- Archived News Link to previous months